


Sentidos

by mitsukinekouchiha



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Deaf Character, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, festival BaeRi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsukinekouchiha/pseuds/mitsukinekouchiha
Summary: YoungBae nunca se había considerado una persona afortunada o bendecida por dios, nunca. Hasta que conoció a SeungRi.
Relationships: Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Sentidos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StillAlive_lb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillAlive_lb/gifts).



> No conoces el sonido de mi voz,  
> en mis ojos puedes ver lo que me pasa.  
> Tu mirada me atraviesa  
> llegando hasta mi alma.  
> No escuchas las palabras de mi lengua  
> mas tu infinita inteligencia  
> percibe más allá de los idiomas...  
> Tu mundo diferente.  
> Tus manos nunca tiemblan.  
> Valiente y desafiante  
> avanzas por la vida.  
> Yo conozco el sonido de tu voz  
> en tus ojos puedo ver lo que te pasa.  
> Mi mirada te atraviesa  
> llegando hasta tu alma.
> 
> Viviana Burad*  
> Intérprete de LSA  
> AMILSA Mendoza Argentina  
> 29/12/02

YoungBae nunca se había considerado una persona afortunada o bendecida por dios, nunca, y no era porque tuviese problemas de autoestima o alguna de esas cosas que hoy en día parecen más comunes que nunca, todo lo contrario, era un hombre seguro de sí mismo, con ambiciones y pasiones que cualquiera que lo conociera podía verlo en sus ojos.

Era un hombre enamorado de la vida.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, jamás se consideró alguien que se pudiese destacar de los demás. Y era eso mismo lo que no le permitía entender como era que una persona tan maravillosa estaba compartiendo su vida con él.

Bien, tal vez si había sido bendecido por dios. Había sido bendecido con una persona maravillosa, fuerte, imparable. Un hombre aún más enamorado de la vida que él, y que le había enseñado tanto del mundo a pesar de que no lo conocía plenamente.

El verlo ahí, frente a el leyendo en silencio, concentrado en su libro, su mejilla aplastada por la mano en la que se estaba apoyando, solo le comprobaba que Lee SeungHyun era un ángel que había caído del cielo para estar con él.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda cuando sintió su pie rozando la parte interna de su muslo mientras su expresión concentrada se deformaba en una sonrisa traviesa.

Oh tal vez era un demonio que había salido de los profundos rincones del infierno para tentarlo y hacerle perder por completo su cordura. Porque de verdad estaba loco por él.

Aun recordaba el primer momento en que lo vio. Tres años atrás en aquella parada de autobuses en la que esperaba su autobús para ir a la universidad, era una mañana fresca y agradable. Él estaba ahí, sentado y en su propio mundo, como siempre.

Se había sentado a un lado de él, dejando un asiento como espacio, para no parecer un acosador o algo por el estilo, y le había dado los buenos días, pero él no le había regresado el saludo, simplemente se había quedado ahí, en silencio y mirando la calle, su cabeza se movía mirando los autos pasar y se asomaba cada tanto para ver si algún autobús se acercaba. Y claro, eso le había ofendido. Al menos por cortesía se devolvía el saludo, pero ese chiquillo ni siquiera lo había volteado a ver.

Recordaba haber chasqueado la lengua y cruzarse de brazos cuando lo vio subirse a un autobús que por pura curiosidad vio iba para Jung, no porque le interesara a donde iba.

Si, esa escena se había repetido un par de veces. Siempre que se lo encontraba en la parada del autobús le saludaba y esperaba que le contestara pero jamás ocurría. Bueno. Una vez, y no contaba como saludo, cuando llego y él ya se estaba subiendo a su autobús habían cruzado miradas unos segundos y le había sonreído. Y solo por eso le había perdonado un poquito por ser tan maleducado.

Oh sí, porque su precioso ángel tenía la sonrisa más bonita del mundo.

Estiro su mano para tironear de su mejilla como regaño por estar haciendo esas cosas por debajo de la mesa en un lugar público. El rubio aparto sus manos a manotazos torpes mientras sonreía y YoungBae le correspondió la sonrisa porque, como ya había dicho, tenía la sonrisa más bonita del mundo.

Le hizo una seña con la cabeza para indicarle que ya era hora de irse mientras tomaba su mano. SeungRi asintió cerrando su libro y levantándose de la silla dejándose llevar por su novio, no sin antes dejar el libro en uno de los carritos de la biblioteca.

A YoungBae le importaba muy poco si alguien les miraba mal en la calle, así que sin ningún tipo de vergüenza le rodeaba con fuerza las caderas y se posicionaba detrás de él mientras caminaban por la calle. Era un poco incómodo porque él era más bajo en estatura y no podía ver por donde caminaban, pero disfrutaba tanto el estar en esa posición, su frente recargada contra uno de sus hombros. Si. Era maravilloso.

Como maravilloso fue el día en que supo cuál era su nombre.

Como muchos estudiantes universitarios él se había buscado un trabajo apenas empezó el segundo semestre de su carrera como agrónomo; y lo había encontrado en un supermercado. La paga era buena y solo tenía que acomodar productos. Pero por culpa de ese trabajo y su repentino cambio de turno, ya no se encontraba más con el muchacho en la parada del autobús, aun así, cada que tenía tiempo libre lo recordaba como el stalker que era, recordando aquella única sonrisa que le había dedicado y la forma tan linda en la que su cabello negro parecía esponjarse por la humedad de las mañanas, porque en aquel entonces era castaño y no rubio como ahora. Y un día, mientras acomodaba jabones de tocador sintió que alguien le picaba suavemente el hombro, y casi se cae sobre los estantes cuando reconoció esos ojos.

El muchacho le miraba nervioso, probablemente porque había notado que se había asustado al verlo y le ofreció su celular. No entendió porque lo había hecho hasta que miro que había una nota en la pantalla del dispositivo.

"¿En qué pasillo puedo encontrar las herramientas para el hogar y esas cosas?"

― En el pasillo cuatro, mira ¿Ves ese anuncio de oferta? A la derecha vas a ver el pasillo de articu... ―recordaba que le había comenzado a señalar todo pero le había interrumpido picándole suavemente el hombro de nuevo, mostrándole una vez más su celular desviando avergonzado la mirada.

"Lo siento. No puedo escucharte"

Oh, recordaba muy bien la sensación que había sentido en ese momento. Como cuando revisas un examen en la escuela y te das cuenta de que te equivocaste en la pregunta más fácil y obvia de toda la hoja.

SeungRi nunca lo había ignorado todas las veces que le había saludado en la mañana, simplemente no lo había escuchado.

Tironeo de su lóbulo derecho suavemente mientras pensaba en una forma de explicarle como llegar al pasillo pero por más que lo intento no se le ocurrió así que solo tomo su celular y escribió todo lo que le había querido explicarle.

Cuando termino de leer le miro con una sonrisa que le revolvió el estómago de una forma bonita, y después había hecho una ligera reverencia agradeciéndole. Pero él sabía que tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad y sin siquiera pensarlo le sujeto del brazo para detenerlo. Y cuando se volteo para mirarlo no había sabido que hacer, así que solo se había mordido los labios mientras pensando como podía hacerle entender lo que quería.

Le miro y abrió la boca pero recordó que no podía escucharlo así que solo se pasó la lengua por lo labios mientras señalaba su gafete y después lo apuntaba a él. El muchacho le había mirado confundido mientras se apuntaba así mismo con su dedo y YoungBae solo había asentido con fuerza.

"Lee SeungHyun, pero todos me dicen SeungRi, tu también puedes decirme así" Después de leer la pantalla de su celular había alzado la mirada para verlo y se había encontrado con una sonrisa que en nada se parecía a la primera que vio, o a la tímida que le había mostrado unos momentos atrás, no, esa era una sonrisa traviesa y coqueta y le había provocado mil y un sensaciones aún más maravillosas y extrañas que la primera vez que lo vio. Le devolvió la sonrisa perdiéndose en sus ojos e hizo un gesto con sus dedos, llevándoselos a la oreja preguntándole por su número. El muchacho había asentido y le pidió su celular, tecleando en la pantalla rápidamente. Cuando le regreso el celular vio que tenía un nuevo contacto bajo el nombre de "SeungRi" y él no había hecho más emocionarse mientras se despedían con un gesto. Recordaba que había sido el hombre más feliz del mundo en ese momento; también recordaba el regaño que su supervisor le había dado al finalizar su turno.

SeungRi se detuvo a mitad de la calle y se giró a verlo mientras comenzaba a gesticular con sus manos. "Hace calor, vamos por una paleta o un helado"

Negó suavemente con una sonrisa mientras asentía―. Una paleta me parece bien ―le hablaba despacio para que pudiese leer sus labios.

Cuando eran pequeñas charlas, pequeños comentarios, no se molestaba en hablar con señas, simplemente hablaba despacio para que pudiese entender lo que estaba diciéndole. SeungRi era sordo de nacimiento, el hermano de mayor de una chica agradable y un orgullo para sus padres, porque su incapacidad para escuchar jamás había sido un impedimento para que continuase con su vida.

Admiraba tanto a su pareja. Terminaba su carrera en docencia en un semestre más y hablaba el lenguaje de señas en tres idiomas distintos, y quería aprender uno más, también sabía leer los labios. Daba clases a niños con sordera en una escuela pública en Jung, en el centro histórico de Seúl y también enseñaba el lenguaje a quien quisiera aprenderlo, así como le había enseñado a él.

Porque después de que le diese su número él lo había contactado dos días después. Pudo haberlo hecho la misma noche en que se lo había dado, pero no quería parecer tan desesperado, así que espero pacientemente el momento adecuado; y le pidió una cita. Una simple salida por un café.

Su primera cita había sido algo incomoda, pero no por eso desagradable, y había sido así únicamente porque YoungBae no sabía cómo debía comportarse con una persona con sordera. No sabía si tenía que ayudarlo en algo o si debía hacer algo en especial. Para su suerte, SeungRi no tenía pelos en la lengua y le había dejado bien claro que él era una persona independiente y que lo último que necesitaba era la lastima de la gente. Ya tenía suficiente con la discriminación que sufría en el ámbito laboral y personal, como para que también fuera tachado de inútil, porque sabía bien que lo que más odiaba su novio es que le miraran como un lisiado que necesitaba que le cuidasen todo el tiempo y que no podía vivir como cualquier otra persona normal.

Y dejando bien claro eso todo pareció fluir como el agua.

Al principio se comunicaban escribiéndose con sus teléfonos. Se preguntaban cosas el uno del otro. Su música preferida, su comida favorita, que es lo que les gustaba hacer, como era posible que hubiese una persona tan hermosa sentada con él. Bueno, eso lo había preguntado YoungBae en sus inocentes intenciones de ligue, y con eso lo había hecho reír con fuerza. Y así descubo que SeungRi tenía una risa hermosa, por lo menos para él era hermosa. Era una risa escandalosa y algo ahogada que de una forma u otra era contagiosa.

"Eres un cursi de lo peor" Había escrito rápidamente mientras trataba de tranquilizarse.

"Es la verdad" Le respondió sonriendo. "No sé porque aceptas perder el tiempo con alguien tan sin chiste como yo" El recordar la mirada enternecida que SeungRi le dedico en ese momento aún le hacía sonreír y sentía las famosas mariposas en su estómago y ese calorcillo agradable recorrerle el cuerpo.

"No digas eso, eres muy guapo. Sexy. Me gustas" Y ahí fue cuando le robo el primer beso, justo después de que le dijo que le gustaba. Le robo el primero de muchos otros.

Sintió como SeungRi jaloneaba su brazo mientras le miraba con el ceño fruncido y gestuaba rápidamente con las manos. "Te estoy hablando ¿Me estas ignorando?" Se apresuró a negar con la cabeza mientas comenzaba a mover sus manos. "No, no. Solo estaba pensando en nuestro primer beso." El rubio le miro con un puchero y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos antes de besarle en los labios y volverse a separar de él. "¿Por qué pensar en los de antes si puedes darme muchos ahora?" Sonrió y le beso de nuevo mientras entraban a la heladería ignorando las miradas de la gente.

SeungRi era exigente como pareja. Te daba todo y esperaba que tú hicieras lo mismo. Jamás pedía regalos pero si pedía que le expresara lo que sentía por él, porque él no podía escuchar sus te amo, pero si podía sentirlo con sus otros sentidos.

Podía verlo en las sonrisas y en las miradas, también cuando YoungBae se sonrojaba. Podía saborearlo cuando se besaban. Podían olerlo cuando se abrazaban. Y podía sentirlo en cada centímetro de su piel cuando se acariciaban.

¿Y en qué momento podía juntar todas esas sensaciones al mismo tiempo que al hacer el amor? Porque si, debía admitirlo, la parte sexual era vital en su relación. Pasar las noches juntos enredados en las sabanas eran de sus actividades favoritas, compartir la cama sin ninguna barrera entre ellos y la sensación húmeda del sudor en sus pieles frotándose. Los múltiples sonidos que salían de la boca de SeungRi al hacerle el amor. Su mirada llena de amor y sus manos ansiosas por tocar lo que tuvieran a su paso.

La primera vez que lo habían hecho había sido también la primera vez que se dijeron 'Te amo' el uno al otro, y también la primera vez que aprendió como se decía con señas. Recordaba haber planeado ese día de inicio a fin, pero al final nada había resultado como quería, así que terminaron en su casa comiendo comida china y viendo películas.

"Valla forma de celebrar nuestro aniversario" Se había quejado con su aun pobre habilidad para hablar con sus manos, dejando los palillos sobre la mesa.

"Está bien, el punto es estar juntos hoy" Le dejo un beso en la mejilla.

"Prometo que hare algo para recompensarte" SeungRi se había recostado sobre su regazo y le había sonreído mientras acariciaba su labio inferior para después tironearlo y que lo volteara a ver. Se apuntó a sí mismo y después cruzo los puños sobre el lado izquierdo de su pecho, y después lo apunto a él. "¿Qué significa eso?" SeungRi negó y volvió a repetir los gestos hasta que el mayor comprendió a lo que se refería. ―Oh por dios... yo... yo también te amo ―supo que SeungRi había leído sus labios a la perfección cuando sonrió de una forma que no lo había hecho jamás y se levantó para sentarse sobre su regazo y moverse sensualmente sobre él. Y no necesitaron de gestos, ni palabras, ni de leer sus labios para saber lo que ambos querían que pasara. Empezaron en el sofá pero terminaron en la cama, e hicieron el amor hasta que no pudieron más.

YoungBae no bromeaba al decir que al día siguiente había ido a la iglesia a darle gracias a dios de rodillas por haberle puesto en su camino a tan bella, valiente y fuerte persona. Y que esa persona lo hubiese elegido a él por sobre muchas otras que tenían mejores características y aptitudes que él.

Le robo otro beso mientras se sentaban en una mesa vacía, Ri le miro ligeramente avergonzado y llevándose una cucharada de helado de fresa a la boca, viendo emocionado como Bae se apuntaba así mismo para después cruzar los puños sobre su pecho. Se recargo contra su hombro y presiono un beso frio por el helado en su cuello; lleno otra cucharada de helado y la llevo hasta la boca del mayor asegurándose de que lo comiera todo para después erguirse. "Yo te amo a ti" Y se froto suavemente contra su mejilla, recibiendo un beso en la frente. "¿Ya tienes tus cosas listas para la mudanza?" Continuo viendo como SeungRi seguía comiendo. "Homie está ansioso porque te vayas a vivir con nosotros"

"Y yo de vivir con ustedes" Se rio de forma tonta captando la atención de la gente, pero ambos los ignoraron, más de lo que ya lo hacían por ser dos hombres dándose besos y moviendo las manos sin parar. "Solo tienen que esperar un par de días más y SeungRi será de ustedes solitos"

**Author's Note:**

> Solo estoy pasando todas mis historias aquí lol


End file.
